Every Other Time
by Amber Treelights
Summary: ShikaxIno. Naruto hears a rumor about Shikamaru and Ino starting a relationship. Is it true? If so, will Shikamaru and Ino last? ...How many times can they break up?


This be my first Naruto one-shot. XD I sure do hope it's liked. I have two more Naruto stories I'm gonna start if people like this one. The next one's gonna be about everyone's favourite little Sharingan ninja…Sasuke! x)

Well, enjoy teh Shika/Ino fluffiness. :) 'Every Other Time' belongs to LFO.

I said lets talk about it  
As she walked out on me and slammed the door  
But I just laugh about it  
'Cause she's always playin' those games  
Deep down I know she loves me  
But she's got a funny way of showin' me how she cares  
Last night she did a doughnut on my lawn  
And drove out with her finger in the air  
Oh, yeah

Sometimes it's black  
Sometimes it's white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it  
Or we figure it out  
But then she'll just change her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it  
I'm so in love with her  
Every other time  
Yeah, every other time

Sometimes we sit around  
Just the two of us on the park bench  
Sometimes we swim around  
Like the dolphins in the ocean of our hearts  
But then I think about the time  
When we broke up before the prom  
And you told everyone that I was gay...okay  
Sometimes I walk around the town  
For hours just to settle down  
But I take you back and you kick me down  
'Cause that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it

Repeat Chorus

Every other time

Keep it up homegirl  
Don't you quit  
You know  
The way you scream is the ultimate  
And when I  
Walk away just watch the clock  
I bet I  
Don't even get around the block

I said let's talk about it  
As she walked out on me and slammed the door  
One day we'll laugh about it  
'Cause we're always playin' those games  
Every other time

Repeat Chorus

Keep it up homegirl  
Don't you quit  
You know  
The way you scream is the ultimate  
And when I  
Walk away just watch the clock  
I bet I  
Don't even get around the block 

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you serious?" Sakura's eyes widened as she leaned in, listening to Naruto telling her about what'd he'd heard. "There's no way." 

"Yah-hah!" he continued. "I mean it! Ino is Shikamaru's girlfriend now!"

"But…no," Sakura shook her head. "Ino wouldn't. She likes Sasuke…like me. And besides, Ino and Shikamaru couldn't get along to save their own lives. This has gotta be just a stupid rumor."

"Is not!" Naruto argued.

"Okay, then where'd you hear it from?"

Naruto gave his sneaky familiar grin. "I'll tell ya…if I can have a hug!"

"WHAT?" Sakura glared at him. "No way! You can dream on, Naruto!"

"Aww, but why?" he whined.

"I don't want your germs," Sakura turned away.

"Germs?" Naruto cocked his head.

"Yes. Germs."

"I don't have germs!"

"Where'd you get the info?"

"Sasuke."

"WHAT? Really?"

Naruto started giggling, his giggles turned to laughs as he fell over holding his stomach. Sakura glared at him.

"Naruto, tell me!"

Naruto kept laughing.

---

Ino sat at the table holding her chin up with her fist, elbow on the surface. She watched Shikamaru as he poked the ice cubes in his iced tea with a straw.

"This is such a drag," he said.

Ino gave him a glare. "What is? I hope you're not talking about me."

He looked up. "Not you, the waiting. I'm tired of sitting here doing nothing. Our food should be here by now."

Shikamaru and Ino were in fact, on a dinner date. Both of them were beginning to get a little impatient and bored. Finally after a few more minutes of waiting, their food came and the two soon were leaving. Shikamaru was walking Ino to her house and then would go to his own.

"Shikamaru, why aren't you holding my hand?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "…What?"

"Well, it's what a _good _boyfriend would do," she told him matter-of-factly. "…So why aren't you?"

"Uhh…," he began hesitantly.

Ino, without hesitation, took Shikamaru's hand as they continued to walk. Shikamaru felt a little weird holding hands with someone, but he kept holding Ino's hand. He actually kind of liked the feel of her skin, anyway.

A few minutes passed and Shikamaru and Ino reached Ino's house. Ino smiled at Shikamaru.

"Thanks for taking me to dinner, Shikamaru," she said.

"Anytime," he answered.

"Good-night," Ino held out her hand to him.

"Um…night," not thinking of anything else to do, Shikamaru took her hand and shook it, leaving afterward.

With a confused Shikamaru-Must-Not-Get-Many-Dates look, Ino went inside her house to get ready for bed.

---

"Shikamaru, what is your problem?" Ino looked at him bewilderedly.

"What?" he looked back at her.

"Well, you're just sitting there playing with a magnifying glass instead of paying any attention to me!"

"Well…," he said. "sorry."

"Sorry?" Ino said. "You haven't paid any attention to me all day! That's it! Shikamaru, I'm breaking up with you!"

Shikamaru's jaw dropped. "But…Ino…"

"Hmph," Ino turned away, crossing her arms. "Don't talk to me. I don't know you."

"What? Ino!"

Ino turned and left, leaving Shikamaru sitting there with his magnifying glass. Shikamaru dropped it and stared at Ino with a confused look as she walked away.

---

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Shikamaru, I said no!" Ino turned to face him angrily.

"Oh," Shikamaru lowered his head sadly.

Ino sighed and turned away again, starting to walk away.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"C'mon, Ino…take me back," Shikamaru nearly whimpered.

"NO!" Ino growled. "Go away!"

That night, Ino heard a small incessant noise as she slept. She tossed and turned uncomfortably. The noise didn't stop.

Outside of Ino's house, Shikamaru stood under her window, making paper airplanes and throwing them at her window. Each time he threw one, he spoke.

"Please," he threw an airplane. The airplane hit her window with a small _pssht _and then fell down to the ground below her window.

Ino soon woke up and went to her window to see what was keeping her from sleeping. She looked at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, go away!" she yelled.

A paper airplane lightly poked Ino's nose as it flew in her window. Right on cue with the light hit, it seemed, Ino heard Shikamaru's begging voice.

"Please?"

Ino growled and grabbed the paper airplane in her hand. She crushed it and looked down at Shikamaru standing there holding another paper airplane.

"Fine!" she finally said. "But go away and let me sleep!"

"Really?" his face lit up in a second.

"Yes," she told him. "I'll take you back, but go home and let me sleep!"

"Yes!" Shikamaru punched the air happily and smiled up at Ino. "Thanks, Ino! Love you, bye!"

Shikamaru waved at her happily and left her yard. Ino couldn't help but smile. She shook her head and closed her window, going back to bed.

---

Shikamaru sat at the top of a small hill with Ino next to him. They'd come out to watch the sky at sunset with all its pink and orange hues. Ino was slightly leaning against Shikamaru as she looked up at the pink clouds.

"It's getting dark fast, isn't it?" she asked Shikamaru.

"Yup," he answered, a hint of boredom creeping up in his tone.

Shikamaru glanced at Ino and slowly put his arm around her. Ino looked at him with an aggravated expression. He blinked, trying to look innocent.

"Shikamaru, stop doing that," Ino said. She turned away. "Hmph."

Shikamaru removed his arm reluctantly. A few seconds later a paper airplane flew by Ino, imitating her sound perfectly.

"Hmph," it "said".

Ino glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked back confusedly.

"What?" he said.

Ino rolled her eyes and looked back at the sky again. Shikamaru gave a sigh and also looked at the sky. They sat there for a few minutes just looking at the colors of the sky. Soon, Ino yawned. She lay down on the grass next to Shikamaru, putting her head in his lap. Shikamaru kept looking at the sky, not really noticing that Ino had her head in his lap until about a minute later.

"Hey, I thought you didn't wanna cuddle…" Shikamaru looked down at Ino who was now asleep.

Shikamaru smiled slightly. He hesitated before bringing his hand to her face and brushing the strand of blonde hair behind her ear so he could see her face better. She looked so peaceful and almost happy asleep in his lap. Shikamaru kept looking at her for about five minutes until he decided to get up. Being super careful as to not wake up Ino, Shikamaru gently scooped the girl up in his arms and stood up. He began to carry her to her house to put her to bed.

When Shikamaru got to Ino's house, he carried Ino to her room and gently laid her down on the bed. He looked at her asleep again and then realized he didn't want to leave her. Deciding that Ino wouldn't mind if he stayed, Shikamaru climbed on the bed next to her and closed his eyes. He fell asleep next to her in less than a minute.

---

Ino slowly opened her eyes to see Shikamaru asleep next to her in her bed. She looked confused for a moment but then just decided to watch him sleep. She watched him for a few minutes and then sat up. Ino lightly poked Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Shikamaru…" she whispered.

Shikamaru only groaned slightly and buried his face in the pillow. Ino looked a little annoyed and poked him again, a little harder this time.

"Shikamaru?" she said louder.

This time Shikamaru didn't even move. He stayed exactly how he was and continued to sleep. Ino was getting annoyed at him not getting up when she tried a second time. She snorted and glared at him slightly. He was getting up this time.

"SHIKAMARU!" she yelled angrily.

Shikamaru jolted awake at her scream and looked at her.

"Morning, Beautiful!" he said right before falling off the bed.

Ino gasped lightly and climbed to the edge of the bed. She looked at him on the floor. He looked back.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru said in a half-asleep, annoyed tone.

Ino smiled at him. "Sorry…"

---

"So then she was all 'Ino, you're such a pig!' and I so wanted to slap her! But I didn't," Ino said. "Hmph. That little twerp."

Shikamaru sat down on the floor of Ino's room listening to her tell him about all her stupid problems as she sat on the foot of the bed. He didn't say anything.

"Shikamaru, are you listening?" Ino asked with a glare.

"Huh?" he looked at her. "Oh…yeah. Sure."

"Then what did I just say?" she asked.

Shikamaru picked up a hairdryer lying on the floor and looked at it. "Um…you said…that…" he turned on the hairdryer and put on the cold air, turning it to his face and blowing it on himself.

"Shikamaru!" Ino whined. "Don't mess with my stuff!"

He looked at her. "But this—"

"I don't care! Now tell me what I said!"

Shikamaru looked at the hairdryer in his hand and then back at Ino's mad face.

"…Here," he turned the hairdryer to Ino, letting her feel the cold air.

Ino was about to snatch the hairdryer away when she stopped and closed her eyes, smiling as the cold air swept over her face. She sighed.

"Wow…that feels good," she said happily.

Shikamaru turned the hairdryer back to himself again. Ino opened her eyes and glared at him. "Do that again, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru hesitated and blew the air at her again. Ino smiled again and sighed.

"That feels so good…" she said quietly. "Shikamaru, you're wonderful."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He turned the hairdryer off and looked at it. Ino glared at him.

"Shikamaru! Don—"

She was cut off as Shikamaru turned back on the hairdryer's cold air and pointed it to her face again. Once again, Ino smiled and closed her eyes. She spoke to him quietly.

"Oh, Shikamaru…" she said. "…You're the best."

Shikamaru smiled, finally catching on. He spoke back.

"Am I better than Sasuke?" he asked her.

"So much better than Sasuke," Ino answered him with a smile as the cold air blew on her.

With a snicker, Shikamaru took the hairdryer away from her face again. Ino opened her eyes and glared at him. "Okay, enough with the hairdryer. Cut it off, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiled. "Okay," he turned it off and set it back down on the floor of her room.

---

Ino picked up a bracelet and held it up for Shikamaru to see. "Shikamaru, will you buy me this?" she asked him. "Pleeeeeaase?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Do I have to?" he asked.

"Of course!" Ino told him. "You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to buy me stuff."

Shikamaru took the bracelet from her with an annoyed look and bought it for her. Ino happily put it on and smiled.

"Thanks, Shikamaru!" she said.

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

All through that day, Shikamaru was talked into buying Ino, it seemed, everything she saw. He was starting to get very annoyed with Ino wanting all this stuff and not having the money to get it herself. But when he thought about it, Shikamaru knew he'd buy her anything if she wanted him to.

"Can I have a milkshake, Shikamaru?" Ino asked him as they came to an ice cream shop.

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said and gave her the money to get one. "You are such a drag," he mumbled.

Ino, instead of taking the money from him, gave him a look. "What did you say?"

He looked at her. "Huh? Uh…nothing."

"You said I was a drag!" she said angrily. "Well, you know what, Shikamaru? If you think that, then just take your money…" Ino shoved the money back at him. "…and get lost! We're through! Good-bye!"

Ino turned away from him and began to leave. Shikamaru stood there looking half sad and half confused.

"Ino!" he called after her. "Hey!"

"Don't talk to me!" she called back as she left. "I don't know you."

"But…" Shikamaru sighed and lowered his head.

---

"Ino?" Ino heard a familiar voice and the sound of chips being eaten.

Ino looked up to see Choji sitting next to her eating chips, as usual. She raised an eyebrow.

"What, Choji?" she asked.

"Nothin', I guess," he continuedto stuff chips in his mouth. "Just thought you looked bored."

"Yeah," Ino mumbled. She looked at the ground. Choji ate more chips.

"So, whatcha doin' here? I thought you'd be with Shikamaru. He is your boyfriend, right?"

"What? _Him?_" Ino raised an eyebrow. "As if. Why would I ever go out with that loser? He is so gay."

Choji froze in mid-chew and looked at Ino with a confused expression.

"…He is?" he asked.

Ino blinked. She thought Choji would figure out that by 'gay' she meant it as an insult, not a literal statement. She smiled, deciding to tell Choji what she meant. Ino opened her mouth to speak just as Choji got up and began to walk away, eating his chips again.

"Wow, I didn't know that, Ino," Choji said as he ate. "Well, good luck."

Ino sighed and buried her head in her arms. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was really missing Shikamaru…a lot.

---

Shikamaru sat on the ground under Ino's bedroom window looking up. He didn't say anythingor make any noise. He didn't want to be heard. Shikamaru was trying to just get a glimpse of Ino if she came near the window. He didn't want tobug herif she was trying to sleep.

He continued to just watch Ino's window for a while longer until finally, Ino came to the window. She rested her arms on the window sill and looked at the sky. Shikamaru froze and tried to stay quiet. A part of him hoped Ino wouldn't spot him. Another part desperately wanted her to look at him…just notice he was there. That part won.

Ino quickly looked down at Shikamaru who'd just caught her eye. Shikamaru looked back with wide, innocent-looking eyes. Ino blinked.

"…Shikamaru?" she finally asked.

Shikamaru lost his voice for a second. "Uh…yeah?" he answered.

Ino smiled slightly. "You came back," she said.

Shikamaru didn't answer. He kept staring at Ino. Finally, he spoke.

"…Ino?" he said.

"Mm-hmm?" she said back.

He silently took a breath. "Will you…be my girlfriend again?"

Ino smiled and glanced away from him. She looked back at him and answered.

"Yeah," she said. "I will."

"You will?" Shikamaru's face lit up.

Ino nodded. "Hold on."

Ino left from the window and few seconds later, she came out of her house to go to Shikamaru. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her when she approached him. Ino hugged him back.

"Thank-you, Ino," Shikamaru smiled at her.

She smiled back and then glanced away, looking a little sad. Shikamaru cocked his head and looked at her concernedly.

"Shikamaru?" she asked him.

"What?" he said.

"…Do you really think I'm a drag?" she looked at him again.

"Oh, no," Shikamaru hugged her again. "Never."

"Really? You mean it?" Ino smiled.

Shikamaru nodded. "How could you ever be a drag? Anyone who could call you that and mean it must be crazy."

Ino stifled a laugh. "Yeah."

The next thing she knew, Ino was pulled close as Shikamaru kissed her. Surprised at first, Ino finally relaxed and wrapped her arms around him, glad he'd come to see her—glad she was his again.

* * *

That be the end. :D Tell me what you think! R&R, please! 


End file.
